


Don't Let Go - Fourth Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: Malek is caring for Sam, and she is slowly recovering from being poisoned.  Malek suspects that something is off, not quite right, about Delek's story.  Sam teaches Malek about the "symbiote” climax and then…he breaks her arm and gives her a concussion.  Sam and Delek have a very small, but rather important, confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go - Fourth Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

**_Cor’kesh’lek’dak -_ ** _Hearts Bound Through Flesh_

 **_Siest’kesh’cor -_ ** _Six Bound by the Heart – a threesome containing three symbiotes and three humans_

 **_Mae’tek Tari’esk –_ ** _Mate Brother_

 **_Se’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _Second Mate_ __

**_Kea’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _First Mate_

 **_“Italics” –_ ** _Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

 **_Don’t Let Go_ **

**_Fourth Story in the Fever Series_ **

* * *

Malek leaned back against the crystal wall of his room and rubbed his shoulders where they ached.  It had been a very long day.  You would think he could help himself to ache less, but the truth was that he was exhausted.  Too exhausted to even care enough to cure his aches and pains.  Almost too exhausted to move.  However, Samantha was better and that was the only thing that truly mattered.  It was the only thing that was important to him at the moment.  The rest of the universe could drop into a black hole as far as he was concerned, as long as his mate was getting better.

Who would have thought that she would be sent to a world that had Evernight on it and not be told to stay away from it?  But then, who would expect such a lovely blue flower with such an unprepossessing scent to be deadly to humans?  Who would have thought that her _Kea’kesh Mae’tek_ , her first-mates, would be gone on a mission along with the Keeper, so that they could not get to her symbiote, and the only treatment for the poisoning other than a symbiote was sex in abundance?  Frequent and passionate sex, as often as possible?  That left it up to her _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ , her second-mates, to see to it that she survived the poisoning. 

While Malek and Devlin would do anything rather than allow their mate to leave them, their bonding was so new that they had not even had the formal joining among them all.  As far as he knew, Lantash and Martouf were not even aware she had accepted them.  Fortunately, Lantash and Martouf had already accepted them and their request, and indicated to Samantha that it would please them to have him join their bonding.    

Unfortunately, circumstances had taken control of their actions, and they had not been able to go through the formal bonding with all present, nor had they been able to consummate the joining of all of them at once.  It was not a disaster, nor was it something that could not be overcome, it was just, well, unfortunate. 

He frowned.  Had not Samantha said something about them discussing it, though?  Discussing it beyond their indication that it would please them?  Thinking back over the conversation they had when she was first taken ill, he realized that she had indicated to him and Dev that she told Lantash and Martouf that she would, in all likelihood, take them as her second-mates.  It relieved his mind somewhat.  It would not be a complete shock to them then, especially in the circumstances, when they returned to find them already being intimate with one another.

He sighed as he looked over at her again.  There was at least one bright spot; she was finally beginning to sleep more.  Devlin was asleep, as well, and he would keep him that way for several more hours. Then he would be able to take over and Malek would go into a true dormancy if Samantha continued to stay in the sleeping pattern she was in now.  The last several times, she had slept at least ninety minutes between bouts of the poison trying to take hold of her.  He hoped it continued to be that way, because she was becoming just as exhausted as they were.  Not only did she have to have sex with them; she was occasionally going through the full gamut of the poison’s symptoms. 

Sometimes it won for a while, sometimes it did not.  The last two times, it had won.  Malek was afraid that it was because they were all becoming exhausted.  Hence his insistence that Devlin go to sleep and stay that way for at least six hours.  He had already been asleep for three of those six hours.  Samantha could awaken at any time for the ninety minutes were up.  Her breathing was still that of someone sleeping though, so he simply sat and watched her.  Never before had he felt such joy in something so simple. 

If someone had told him that he would someday spend hours sitting and watching someone sleep, and do it contentedly, he would have thought they had lost their minds. Now, he knew that it was possible for a man to become so besotted by a woman that she truly became the center of his universe.

He had seen Samantha Carter on and off in their sporadic contact with the Tau’ri and felt an attraction to her, but because he knew that Lantash and Martouf were in love with her, he had stayed away. 

The day they raided the SGC and rescued the SG teams held there was the day that everything changed.  Lantash was as a madman from the time that they found out what was going on at the SGC until the day they had brought her back to the tunnels and he had bound her to Martouf and himself.  Malek had understood his feelings completely and it had taken every bit of self-control he had not to allow his emotions to show, after the one time that she had shared them in the SGC.  She had never mentioned it.  Neither had he, but it was there between them.  Their secret.  He honored her for her silence.  It meant a great deal to him. 

To this day, it was unknown how the N.I.D. managed to get so many people replaced with their own people.  Nor did they know how they had managed the actual take-over.  It didn’t matter now because a great many of them were dead.  Moreover, many of them had died, because Lantash had been that madman, and once they found Samantha, he was not only a madman; he was an enraged madman with nothing but vengeance on his mind. 

He had been right there with him, every step of the way, at his shoulder, ready to step in if he faltered at all.  He had not faltered, of course.  He had not really believed that he would.  Lantash in a burning rage was formidable.  Lantash in a cold and calculating rage was truly fearsome.  Death walked the corridors of the SGC that day, and the men that saw and felt his rage, whether friend or foe, knew it. 

That thought brought him back to his love for Samantha and how she had come to be so very dear to them.  When they found her appearing to be so near death, he thought that Lantash would single-handedly kill every person in the SGC connected to the N.I.D.  Luckily, she was not as close to death at that moment as she appeared to be.  Some water, juice, work with the healing device, and well-placed words about her well-being and rescue being more important than those others had stopped a mass murder from occurring. 

Never had he seen Lantash’s face as it had been that day though.  He had held her as Malek used the healing device, first taking care of what had to be some of the more painful injuries.  He had looked at Malek and told him that she was the most precious thing in his and Martouf’s world, and he had realized that she fit in that category for him, as well.  It shocked him to realize it.  He wanted to become _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ , second-mate, to her right then, but knew that he would have to court her carefully.  The Tau’ri were full of cultural taboos.   

Of course, at the time, he had not told Lantash that Samantha would have died had they postponed the raid one more day.  It was only later when he could do no more about it that the truth came out, thankfully through Samantha, that she would have died from internal bleeding.  If Malek had not healed her that day, she would have bled to death by the next. 

He had never seen Lantash pale before, but he had when she said that, and he had looked to him.  He had avoided his eyes, fearing he would see anger and accusation there.  Later, Lantash had assured him he understood and was glad he had stopped him.  Those others did not deserve to be killed because of the few.  They had killed the ones responsible.  That was enough. 

Samantha had helped to pick out the lower echelon people who were probably not even aware of what had been transpiring on some of the levels of the SGC.  Her suspicions had been borne out.  With the staff turnover due to the executions and resignations, after the attack on the SGC, several people had been promoted.  Furthermore, they were working for Washington D.C. now, not the N.I.D., although the N.I.D. did not know that.

So far, they only had two Tok’Ra in there.  It was difficult but they had managed to go in as foreign scientists, so any missteps with idioms could be brushed away.  It was a dangerous situation, but one that they really needed.  They hoped to have more before long.  Now that they had both American and Tok’Ra agents on the inside, their jobs were becoming easier.  It would not be long before they found what they wanted to know.  He was almost sure of it.

And again his thoughts came back to Samantha and that day.  He and Lantash had both used the healing device, although Lantash had done more with the gathering of information from her than healing.  While he had been doing that, Malek had been making sure that the rapes had culminated in no consequences.  None of them needed to know what he found.  That was for him alone to know.  Lantash had left before he was finished, to start finding the ones responsible and separating them out.  Malek had stayed with Samantha and managed to get her to drink more juice and water.  Once the pain was gone she was happy to do so. 

Even in the middle of the rescue, he had taken her to the showers, cleaned the blood from her body and hair, and helped her into clean clothes.  It had hurt him to realize how much weight she must have lost in the two months.  She had to have been starved as well as tortured and raped.  He had so much rage in him at that point he was almost afraid to join Lantash, because he now knew exactly how Lantash was feeling.  He did not think he could stop either of them from killing them all. 

So he had dried her hair for her and she had smiled at him, although she had said little other than thank you.  He was glad that she had not seemed embarrassed.  He realized now that she probably had been, but had been too exhausted for it even to matter anymore.  Between the exhaustion and, he believed, the knowledge that she was dying, she just could not be bothered to protest.  It probably had not registered with her at that point that she was no longer dying.  That came later.  He had dressed her slowly and then combed her hair.  He had carried her everywhere. 

Many of the SGC members were being carried.  Most could not walk.  Most had been starved, all had been tortured, and all had been beaten.  Most had some broken bones.  None had given any information away.  Not even the ones that had died.  And there were several.  All women, all beaten to death by the same two men.

As they came down the hall she had seen Lantash and insisted on seeing what he was doing.  Their ski masks hid them from the N.I.D. but Samantha knew them.  It surprised him that she had known him as well as Lantash and Martouf.  When she had realized that Lantash was interrogating and then executing the men that had brutalized and tortured her, she had insisted on watching.  It had not bothered her in the least.  Not once had she protested. 

Once she had suggested a less humane way of killing one of them because one of the women had suffered through that kind of bullet wound before she died.  She knew that he was the one that had inflicted the wound because he came back twice and questioned her, offering to put her out of her misery if she would just tell them what she knew.  She wouldn’t, of course, and she had died in agony.  Sam said that if she could have gotten to her she would have killed her, but she couldn’t. 

They left him bleeding and in agony on the floor while they moved onto the next one.  They returned to him three times.  The first two times he had given them information, but the final time he was almost dead and had no more information to give to them. 

He had walked out carrying her, so neither of them knew if Lantash had ended it for him or not.  He didn’t think she cared one way or the other.  As far as he knew, she had never asked.  She had been coldly implacable about every one of those that had anything at all to do with any aspect of the mistreatment of any of them.  When they had beaten the two men to death that were responsible for the women’s deaths, she had watched.  She had wanted to be able to do it herself, but she was too weak.  The next best thing was watching.  So she watched.

The man had pleaded with her to stop “these men” from killing him, and she had answered him that no one had stopped him from killing those other women, or her.  Personally she was enjoying watching him die as he had forced those women to die.  She would enjoy knowing that he would slowly bleed to death in pain and alone.  Both of the men responsible died that way.  And Samantha still felt that way and probably always would.  He knew that he and Lantash would never regret it.  He had only killed the one man for her, but he had held her as the others were executed. 

She had cried in his arms over the people who were not leaving with them.  The ones that were so badly hurt that the Asgard were taking them.  The ones so psychologically scarred that they were with the Nox.  His tear had fallen on her.  It was the first time that he could ever remember crying.  Symbiotes simply did not have the capacity to cry.  Or so they thought.  He had found out differently. 

She had kissed him and sealed his fate.  That his one tear would mean so much to her that it stopped her own tears and caused her to try to heal him was a profound thing to him.  The heart she had already begun to hold had been firmly deposited into her hands in that moment, and she had owned it ever since.  Now the only important thing was that she come back to them and to Lantash and Martouf whole and well.  She was not only their most precious possession; she was his and Devlin’s as well.  He had lived for two thousand years and loved many women.  He remembered loving none of them as he did her.

A noise at the door caught his attention and he arose from their bed.  A last glance at Samantha assured him that she was still all right as he pulled his pants on before going out into the hallway. 

“You need to eat more, Malek.  You and Devlin cannot continue in this fashion without eating more than you have been.  You also will have to begin to get some rest.  Both of you are becoming exhausted.  You cannot go on in this way,” Gava scolded him as he faced her.

“No, I know we cannot, Gava.  Nor am I planning to.  Devlin is asleep and has been for three hours.  I will go into dormancy when he awakens.  Her sleep periods have finally gone from sixty minutes to about ninety.  She is going over slightly this time.  It is the time in between that is wearing all of us out.  The fever and poison have won the battle the last two times and we went through the entire ordeal from unconsciousness to an incredibly high fever.  I truly hope that Lantash and Martouf return from their mission soon.  As for food, it is very welcome, I assure you.” 

“I know.  I will keep you informed as I have been.  I’ve tracked down who was supposed to tell her of the Evernight.  It was Delek and he swears he told her.  I hate to say it, Malek, but I do not believe him.  As a Tok’Ra they will take his word before hers, but I know as well as you do that Samantha Carter would not allow that kind of information to slip her mind.  That means she was never told, he forgot to tell her, and now that she is ill, he won’t confess to it.  He is probably afraid Lantash will kill him.”  

“He is probably right to be afraid.  Very afraid.  Can you imagine what Lantash would do to the person that allowed harm to come to Samantha?  Delek knows as does everyone else, what happened to the men that tortured and beat her.  They were all executed.  Perhaps we should let him know it is Delek’s fault.” 

“Yes, and they know who else had a hand in those executions, Malek.  We understood it and those in power on the Tau’ri world were brought to understand, though they did not at first.  It seemed barbaric to them.  They have not yet realized that much of the universe is still barbaric.  If they wish to become a part of the larger order of things they will have to learn that sometimes they must play by others rules.  Luckily, they did come to understand that concept.  Especially after they were shown videos of what was done to their people.” 

“They saw the difference in the way you and Lantash interrogated them  at once.  You were much more humane even in your anger.  And the executions were quick.  Except for the ones you beat to death.  Um, and the one you, ah, shot.  I am not sure the Tok’Ra understood those three, however.  Oddly, the Tau'ri did once they were shown what they had done.  Something about an eye for an eye and what goes around comes around.”

Malek shrugged.  “She is also my mate.  It was my right.  In the other, the meaning is simple enough; they died in the way they lived.  I rather like their sayings though, for they are very appropriate.  If you take an eye you get an eye taken.  If you do something to someone, be it good or bad, it will come back to you, and you will be repaid in kind.  Yes, I believe I like those.” 

“As far as Delek is concerned, I would not be so sure it was that he forgot, Gava.  He is also the one whose informant disappeared after he sent her there.  I will definitely be looking more closely into this entire affair, I can assure you.” 

Gava nodded.  “I can see where you might think so, but I can see no reason for him to do so.” 

“Can you not?  He dislikes the Tau’ri.  He finds them too strong to be hosts.  In other words, the host should not have an opinion; they should do as they are told by us.  He should have been a Goa’uld, Gava, and it would not surprise me,” Malek’s lips firmed as he stopped speaking, “well, we will leave it at that for now.”  A low moan from inside his room drew his attention. 

“Samantha is awakening, and it does not sound as if she feels well.  I must go.  Thank you for the food and drink, Gava.  It is much appreciated.  I still have some of the juice and fruit to give to Samantha, but if you have any of the,” he wrinkled his brows trying to remember the name of the drink that had been brought back the day before for her.  Even though it had turned out that she did not have a cold, she still welcomed it and drank it gratefully.

“Ginger ale.  Yes, I have some and have asked for much more.  It seems that she is not the only one that has a taste for it.  Since our operatives have been on earth they are picking up many new tastes.  Cola is another one of them.  I will bring you some ginger ale.” 

“I cannot believe that I cannot remember something so simple.  Thank you.  I know she will appreciate it.  She really does like it and seems to prefer it at times to water.  She might like cola as well.  You might bring one of those if we have any.” 

Gava nodded.  “You are remembering more important things for her.  Most of these things are on your base, Malek, since yours is the staging base for the Tau’ri missions.  I am surprised you are not aware of them, although I suppose you leave these types of details to your other staff members.  I will see what they have that Samantha might like.  There may even be someone there that knows her likes and dislikes that could tell us more.  I do not know why we never thought of it before.” 

“I imagine that when she did not have her memory they did not want to keep reminding her of Tau’ri, so they did not try to keep her in things from there.  I am not sure that was the right road to take.  With Daniel they did the opposite, and he regained his memory faster and was able to work through things.  It is odd that both he and Sam lost their memories when many others did not.” 

“Not really.  They are both so brilliant that their minds probably remembered everything in detail.  To try to compensate, their own minds wiped that part of themselves clean until time passed and they could rewrite it and deal with it.  And there were quite a few that forgot at least portions for some length of time.  I am sure it was a coping mechanism.”  

Malek nodded.  “Yes, you could be correct.  For whatever reason, she has it back, and except that this has now happened on top of it returning, we can only hope that she will be able to cope this time.”  He grinned wryly, “At any rate, Gava, thank you for being so helpful in this.  I do realize it is putting extra work onto you.” 

“You are welcome, Malek.  I will check back periodically as I have been, and you can com me if you need me.  I will bring the ginger ale and cola and leave them inside the door.  I hope Samantha continues to improve and that there are no further set backs like the last two.” 

Malek nodded and turned back to his room as she started to walk away.  Entering the room, he looked toward the bed and was not surprised to see that it was empty.  He looked around and still could not see her.  She could not have left the room, so that only left the storage chamber and the facilities.  He made quick work of changing the bed linen and looked up to see her walk slowly out, holding onto the wall. 

In a few strides he was by her side, had picked her up, and laid her on the bed.  “How are you feeling, Samantha?” 

“Tired, weak, and woozy,” she smiled at him a little.  “I don’t think I have been very good company, have I?  In fact, I don’t think we have had time to talk to each other at all.” 

Malek smiled and kissed her forehead.  “No, I am afraid not, Samantha, we have spent all of our time in this bed together.  We have come to know each other intimately, but I do not believe we know a great deal about one another.  I do know which spots can heat you up the fastest, and you have found a few hot spots on Devlin and me.  Some of your techniques are enough to drive us both to the edge and beyond.” 

“Yes, I have been told they are quite pleasurable.”

“I believe that is one way you could put it.  Yes, I do believe that is one way that it could be described, but it might be a little bit of understatement.  They are quite wonderful, Samantha.”  He kissed her softly.  “Now tell me, are you still feeling all right or are you losing your focus?” 

“You need to sleep, Malek.  Promise me that if we make love again and I go to sleep that you will sleep as well.” 

“I am letting Dev sleep now.  He has been asleep for a little over three hours and I want him to have at least three more.  More if you continue to sleep as long as you did this last time.  Once he is awake, I am going to become dormant, probably for several hours, myself.  I will catch up then.  I do have a plan in place to take care of all of us, Samantha, please do not think that I would let any of us become so run down that we could not function.  Devlin and I will be able to see this through until one of two things happens.  The poison will be gone from your system, and you will once again be well, or Lantash and Martouf will return and take over from us.  Can you trust me to do that?”  

“I can trust you to do that, Malek.  To answer your other question, though, I’m not bad yet.  I understood you fine, but things are starting to waver around the edges.” 

“Then we should do something to make those wavy lines go away, Samantha.  Where do you believe I should begin my next survey of your body?  Should it be with your temple, so that I can slowly breathe my love of you as I move closer to your ear and lips?  Or should I start at your ear and go the other way, leaving a trail of moans against your skin and your lips as my manhood pulses against your thigh?” 

“Either one of those places seems to work for me, Malek, but I have to admit that I am curious about something.” 

“What is that, Sam?  You are the most persistent scientist that I have ever known, do you know that?  I am a scientist myself, and still, I have to say that you are the most persistent I have ever seen.  I believe that you have found out more about the interaction of Evernight on the non-blended human than anyone else ever has and considering your condition I find that remarkable.  So what else have you discovered about the plant?” 

“I would like to talk to some of the people who live in close proximity with the plant itself to see if they use it for anything other than execution.  I think I will find out that it is used in some festivals probably as an aphrodisiac.” 

Malek jerked back from the interesting place he had found and was exploring at the hollow of her throat.  “What?  What did you say?” 

“I said that it would not surprise me to find that it is used in some way during some festivals or ceremonies as an aphrodisiac.  That would explain how the people know that sexual activity would work the poison out of the system.  It would also explain why, two days later, I am still as easily excited sexually as I was two days earlier.  Think about it Malek.  We have been sexually active for two days at, what?  It started out being five to fifteen minute intervals and has progressed to the point of two to three hour intervals from the beginning of a sleep cycle to the culmination of the act that begins the sleep cycle again.” 

“That is not normal.  In the normal course of events, neither of us should really be that interested in actually completing the act.  We should be perfectly happy to lie in each other’s arms and just feel loved and cherished.  I am sure that your stamina is the only thing that is giving you and Devlin the ability to continue as you have been, and I wonder how much longer you can keep up.” 

“I will be able to continue as long as I am needed to continue, Samantha.  Do not fear about that.  I find you very sexually attractive and exciting.  You know that.  My sex drive can be quite extensive when I give it full rein.  We rarely do so with an unblended human because it can be too much for them.  You need not worry about me.” 

Sam smiled at him.  “That is good to know.  But my guess is that Devlin’s is not, and without you, he will not be able to continue for much longer.  That is why you have insisted he sleep so long.  I am glad you have because he needs the rest.  Obviously the Evernight is keeping me from needing long periods of rest.  I wish it would let me sleep a little longer, though, because I am becoming very tired.” 

“Do you think you could sleep some more, Sam?  If I just laid here with you?” 

Sam shook her head.  “No, I don’t think so, Malek.  I need other things more than sleep right now.”  Her hand came out and ran slowly down his side.  “I am definitely going to study this plant.  Using precautions, of course.  Very strict precautions, I promise, until I have my own symbiote.  If, that is, I survive this.” 

He swooped in for her lips and took them in a hard deep kiss.  She would not leave them.  That was not acceptable.  She would be here, not only for her mate, their _Mae’tek Tari’esk_ , their mate-brother, but for them.  He did not care if he had to stay awake himself until Martouf and Lantash returned.  She would be alive to greet them.

Malek took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, “Sam, you are going to survive this.  There is no other alternative.  I will not allow Martouf and Lantash to return to anything other than a mate that can greet them.  Understood?  I want your promise, your vow, now, that you will not give up.  You have held on this long against all odds.  You must continue to do so, to hold on.  Do not let go.  Vow so to me, now.”

His eyes filled with anguish, “Please, Samantha, Do not leave us.  Do not leave us, for I do not believe that we could bear it now that we have held you and loved you.  We know for a fact that Lantash and Martouf would be bereft and inconsolable.  So please, my heart, even if you believe that Devlin and I are too exhausted to move, you must promise me that you will continue to make love to us, just as we continue to make love to you, when we do not know if you are conscious, or unconscious.”  He looked at her; waiting for her to say the words, demanding them with is eyes, his very essence.

Her eyes softened, and she felt the young new love she felt for the two of them expanding.  He was pleading with her, not only because of Martouf and Lantash, but also for himself and Devlin.  Their love of her was growing deeper just as hers for them was.  Leaning toward him she took his lips in a gentle kiss before moving back and looking straight at him saying, “I promise that I will do everything I possibly can to remain with you until Martouf and Lantash return.  Furthermore, I promise to continue to do everything I can to remain with all of you _after_ they return, too.  All right, Malek?” 

“Yes, but I also wish a second promise that you will continue to make love to me even if you believe we are exhausted.  Please, Samantha.  Even if we are asleep, we can still feel what you are doing, and we will have very erotic dreams if you continue.  It is a pleasurable experience, so we would welcome it.  By making love to us, you would be continuing to arouse yourself, and that is what helps with the poison.  Besides, the chances are very good that at some point, we would awaken.  I can almost guarantee that.  Therefore, I wish you to promise me that if we are asleep and you awake with a need of us that you will proceed whether we awaken or not.  Please.  Do not allow anything to stop you from continuing to mate with us.  Nothing at all.” 

“I promise that I won’t.  Maybe I will play a game or something with you if you are that out of it, instead.” 

Malek looked intrigued.  “What kind of game, my heart?” 

Sam grinned as she leaned toward the nipple that was enticing her, “That,” she said, just before she started to suckle, “would be telling.” 

All thoughts of games left Malek’s mind as she continued using her mouth and her tongue.  He was simply enjoying the feeling of her hands and mouth on him as he also ran his hands over her.  They were all tired that was true, but, when her hands and lips touched him, they set him on fire.  He couldn’t imagine them ever touching him and not awakening this burning desire to have her, take her, and brand her as his.  He ached to have Lantash and Martouf here so that they could join together in the ultimate mating of the _Siest’kesh’cor, the Cor’kesh’lek’dak, hearts bound through flesh._  He wanted that with them so badly, but it would have to wait.  Until then he would continue to keep their mate in this realm with them.  That was his sole responsibility at the moment. 

He gasped.  What was she doing?  Looking down he could see exactly what she was doing.  Stars of Fire she was good at it, too.  Devlin was not proof against it at all, and he almost was not.  What a tongue she had.  And the way she used her fingers.  Oh, Gods, how, after two days, did she still excite him so? 

Bringing her body to lie on top of his, he began to pay her in kind.  The hitch in her breathing assured him that she did not mind at all that his very talented tongue and fingers were attempting to distract her from her own task.  He heard her laugh and the sound thrummed through his manhood.  Malek moaned. 

She tasted good.  Her skin felt soft as silk and her scent worked as the finest perfumes, enticing him to lean closer that he might inhale more of it to bring it into him and trap it there.  Opening her legs wider he brought her even closer to his mouth and heard the sharp intake of her breath and the low moan as his tongue snaked out and flicked her bud.  Soon he had a rhythm set up that matched hers and there was no doubt that as soon as he inserted his fingers that she was not going to be able to stop herself. 

Forcing him to leave his own treat, he pulled her away from his shaft.  When she mewled in distress at his actions, it took all of his willpower to resist her pleadings.  “Shush, my heart.  Will you not ride me this time, Samantha?  I wish to watch you as you reach your peak, with your lovely breasts free and swaying over me.  I want to see the desire in your eyes and the need on your face.  Come, ride me.” 

Sam smiled down at him.  “Yes, I will be glad to ride you this time.” 

“Then let me seat you, for I enjoy helping, and sometimes controlling this.” 

Sam looked at him quizzically, but did not demure when he held her over him and easily speared her with his cock.  The last inch was worked in slowly.  When she was fully seated and started to move he shook his head.  “No, not like that.  Use the muscles inside at first.  See what you can do that way.” 

After several minutes of frustration, Malek began to move her hips slightly back and forth, but still not giving her any of the up and down motion she thought he would want.  This shifting motion was doing wonders for her, though, and she attempted to increase the speed, but Malek kept her to a very slow but tense pace, until he stopped her again.  “Use your muscles again, Samantha.” 

“Malek, this is not enough, I need more.” 

“You shall have more momentarily, I promise you.”  He started moving her hips back and forth once again and sweat beaded his forehead.  As she began to move more quickly he once again held her still, encouraging her to use her internal muscles. 

“Malek, please, I need more of you.  I want, I need, more of you,” Sam panted struggling to move as he held her immobile, pinned by his shaft and hands. 

Slowly, he began to rotate his hips under her.  She gasped and then moaned as his hands pressed her down solidly against his pelvis and moved her in short grinding motions as he made short hard thrusts. 

Sweat ran down his face, but it was all he could do to keep his focus on his movements.  The sweat would wash off and it would give Dev something to smile about, knowing that Malek could not even draw his attention away from Samantha long enough to control it. 

Sam whimpered in need as her desire burned higher.  Malek relaxed his hands and allowed Sam full control.  He watched as her lovely breasts swung, her eyes glowed with desire, and her face filled with need. 

She kept the rhythm he had set up.  He began moving faster and then his fingers found her center.  They stroked her fast, in time with his thrusts.  Sam heard herself scream and felt herself shatter as she flew over the edge before oblivion took her.   

Malek pressed her clit and thrust up into her channel as deeply and hard as he could.  When he heard her cry out, he watched her face as she peaked, finding her release and he joined her in going over the edge.  As she collapsed, boneless, onto his chest, he reached down and straightened her legs on either side of his, pulled the coverings up over them, and embraced her gently.  Now she would sleep again.  He would nap for a short while, but he would leave them locked together.  It felt wonderful to slip into sleep wrapped within her body.

* * *

“ _At least she is sleeping for one and a half to two and a half hours now, Malek.  And you and I have both been able to get some rest as well.  Hopefully, Martouf and Lantash will be home soon.  It has been three and a half days.  They could come anytime.”_

 _“Or they could not be back for several more.  The poison is still causing her to have periods of disorientation, if we are asleep when she awakens, and she doesn’t awaken us soon enough.”_

 _“Yes, but it is not as it used to be.  At least she now stays in bed with us and lies quietly beside us until we awaken.  And the fever no longer goes much over one hundred and two, which she assures us in not a dangerous temperature for an adult Tau’ri.”_

 _“I know.  I still feel uneasy about it, though.  As if there is something I am missing.  I worry about her, too, although, neither Gava nor I feel she is in immediate danger as long as we continue as we are.  But why is it being so persistent?  Because she both inhaled it as well as absorbed it?  Or is the absorbed type more lethal or long acting?”_

 _“We do not know the answers to those questions, Malek, and as long as she remains by our side without becoming unconscious, I feel that we are doing the best that we can.  You and I are both still exhausted and we must both be grateful that she is better.”_

 _“Yes, dear one and I am.  You should take another nap, as my last dormancy will help me for quite some time.”_

 _“Yes, I will.”_

* * *

“Any changes, Malek?”  Gava gave Malek the tray of food and drinks to take to their room.  There was ginger ale and cola among the juice and fruit.

“No, she is much the same.  Sleeping about the same amount of time and still staying with us when she awakens, or getting up and looking for food or water.  Then she sometimes becomes disoriented, but she stays with us in the bed.” 

Gava nodded.  “We have heard nothing from Martouf, Lantash, or anyone else on the mission, of course.  This is the fourth day of it.  They could be gone for a few more.” 

“Zaris said that everything is fine on your base, and you are not to worry.  They will take care of everything.” 

“Thank you, Gava.  I appreciate all you have done.  Tell Zaris thank you as well and to please keep me informed.  Not that I could do much at the moment, but I at least want to know what is happening.  Keep in touch with him, so he will know what my situation is and apprise him of any changes.” 

“Of course, Malek, that is not a problem.  As for these types of things,” she stated as she waved at the tray of food and supplies, “No thanks are necessary.  We all like Samantha and wish her, you, Lantash, and your hosts well.  We are all concerned and will do what we can for you.  Now, go.  Eat and rest in case it flares up again.  It has been known to happen, though not usually as badly as the first onset of it.” 

Nodding, Malek turned back and re-entered his room.  Samantha was just awakening.  

“Malek?  Who was here?  Oh, food.  Gava then?  I am glad because I am a little hungry.  I don’t suppose they have heard from anyone on the mission?  No, I didn’t think so.  He told me it could be several days depending on if Mahes had moved things around, and how long it took them to arrange the escape.”  Sam sighed.  “I am so sorry you ended up taking care of me like this.” 

“Samantha, we have accepted each other as mates.  Devlin and I are your _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ , and as such, it is our desire to care for you, as well as our responsibility to do so.  Had I not wished for this responsibility, I would not have approached Lantash and Martouf with my request.  This is all part of what being a mate entails.  The fact that our bonding did not start out in the traditional way, does not make the facts any different at all.  They remain the same.  I am your mate, just as Lantash and Martouf are.  You would not feel that they should not have to care for you would you?”  

Sam frowned.  “Well, actually, yeah, I probably would feel bad about it.  After all, you have been with me twenty-four seven for four days now.  It can’t have been exactly pleasant for you.  I am sure it would not be for them either.  So, yeah, I would feel bad about it.  Maybe not to the point that I do with you and Devlin, though.”  She ducked her head and picked at the blanket as she stared at it.

“Then it is time that you realized that our position is no different than theirs.  If you would “ _feel bad_ ” about them staying with you, that is the feeling you should have toward us, nothing more.  In reality, you should not feel it toward any of us.  You would stay with us if we needed you, would you not?” 

“Well, of course, you are my mates.” 

“Exactly, Samantha.  Do you not understand?  That, too, is our answer.  Of course, you are our mate.  Yes?” 

Sam smiled.  “Yes.” 

They sat and ate their snack in silence for a while, and then Sam said quietly.  “I think I’m starting to get a little woozy, Malek.  Are you up to some bedroom games?” 

“With you, Samantha, I am always up to bedroom games.” 

She laughed as she laid down on the bed while Malek set the empty tray outside.  She watched him as he walked back to her.  Tall, muscular, lean, and beautiful.  Hers.  She wondered if he had ever experienced what Martouf and Lantash had when she stroked them in that certain way.  Maybe she could find out.

“Malek?” 

“Hmm?  Yes, Sam?” 

“Would you do something for me, please?” 

“Of course, what do you wish for?  Are you still thirsty or hungry?  I should have thought of that.  You have eaten very little and although your fever has been down most of the time, you should probably continue to drink.” 

“No nothing like that.  We just had that little snack and saved the rest.  I was just wondering if you would roll over for a few minutes.” 

“Yes, of course, am I crowding you, or do you wish to get up?”  Malek asked as he rolled over onto his stomach.  He gave a slight grunt of surprise when Sam settled herself on his thighs.  “What are you doing, Samantha?” 

“Well, you know, we have spent four days now making love, and I have yet to explore this side of you.  So, I thought that while I am still lucid enough to do it, I should do it.”  Scooting farther back she placed a soft kiss where his thigh met his buttock, then began a trail up his side, kissing, nipping, laving, breathing, and just plain sucking in spots.  She watched as his muscles bunched and released as she worked her way to his shoulder and allowed her body to flatten out against his. 

His head was turned to the side and his arms were flung forward.  He had his eyes closed.  Moving farther up, Sam slowly moved her hands down his arms until her fingers could intertwine with his.  She used her tongue to delve into his ear now and again, but mostly she just rocked in a gentle rhythm, grinding her mound against him and allowing her breasts to sway onto him occasionally as well. 

As she loosened her fingers from his, she took note of his shorter breaths, but could not be sure that it wasn’t from her, so she asked quietly, “Am I too heavy on you, Malek?  Am I causing you to have trouble breathing?” 

“No, you are not too heavy and yes you are causing me to have trouble breathing.  It is not, however, because you are too heavy.” 

Sam laughed softly and then began to move away from his ear.  She moved easily down the back of his neck kissing and laving.  Knowing that Malek would not yet be aroused enough to be susceptible to her, she slid to one side of him and began to glide her hand from his thigh to his shoulder and back.  He had his legs together so if she wanted to play with anything there she would have to rearrange him.  He was very tense, waiting for what she was going to do, she supposed. 

Shaking her head, she sat up abruptly, “Malek?” 

“Yes, Samantha?” 

“You can relax.  I am not going to do anything that will hurt you, or that you will not like, I promise you.  Please, trust me.” 

Malek had raised his head while answering her, and he now dropped it back onto the bed.  Willing himself to do as she asked, he told her, his voice somewhat muffled, “I am sorry.  I do not know what I was thinking.” 

“Well, I am not sure either, since I have no idea what I could possibly do to you that you could not stop me from doing, but now that we have that out of the way, I think I will go ahead with loving this part of your body if that meets with your approval?” 

He laughed slightly, “Yes, I think you can continue now.  I will attempt to allow only reaction tensing this time, you have my word.” 

“Good.  So if you would move your legs apart so I can get between them instead of on top of them that would be a good start.”  

Malek acquiesced to her request and he felt her begin at the back of his knees and start to slowly work her way forward. 

Sam stopped and nipped and kissed a fairly long time around those nice tight buns she had noticed earlier.  But she was a woman on a mission.  If, that is, she could keep herself from burning out of control, first.  As her lips, teeth and tongue continued to explore Malek’s lovely backside her hand made its first foray between his legs.  As she had expected, a groan followed that and one knee came up to give her better access. 

“Malek?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think you could stay in a position I put you in without moving?  I need you to stay however I arrange you.  I know it will probably be beyond your abilities to do it, but could you at least try and promise me that you won’t move, so that you will try really hard to stay there?” 

“Of course, I can do that.  You forget the symbiote’s abilities to remain detached when needed, Samantha.  I can promise not to move as long as it is not some impossible pose.  I will not agree to something that is physically impossible to hold for an unspecified time.” 

“I promise I will not put you in any pose that will be in any way uncomfortable.  All right?” 

“Yes.  In that case I promise to stay as you arrange my body.” 

“Good.  In that case, I will go on.”  Sam chuckled softly and allowed her hand to wander down between his legs once again and begin to gently play there as her lips continued their exploration of his back and the beautiful firm globes that were there.  They were so beautiful.  Devlin had no idea how he affected women.  Malek had tried to show him, but he insisted it was Malek’s personality, not their shared body that drew women to them. 

How he could look into a mirror every day and not see himself as he was today, instead of as he was as a teenager, never ceased to amaze her.  The few times they had talked about it, Sam had gotten the impression of a very tall, awkward boy, too smart for his peers, who was always tripping, falling, and doing things to embarrass himself, because he felt uncomfortable in his body.  That the body had grown and matured seemed to never have penetrated his view of himself.  Perhaps eventually, they could make him see himself as he was now, not how he was then. 

Forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand, Sam continued with her loving of this body.  She continued to fondle and roll his balls, alternating between moving them in circles and rolling them back and forth.  Encouraging him to roll onto his side more and up on one knee somewhat, she managed to lie flat on the bed and pull first one then the other into her mouth, holding each there and loving and caressing it for a time while she listened to his moans.  Finally releasing him, she pressed and rubbed behind them.  She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a clenching of a fist in the bed coverings. 

Moving back up to the smooth globe closest to her, she encouraged him to relax back down off of his knee for the moment as she placed a small love bite on the curve of that lovely buttock.  Sliding farther up his back she tugged slightly on his hip to move it far enough back towards her that she had access to his burgeoning shaft.  

Then she decided to change her tactics and she crossed over to the front of him and turned him completely onto his side and almost onto his back before sliding him into the wetness of her mouth.  His hands came down and immediately threaded into her hair.  She stopped and looked at him.  When he realized that she was doing nothing, he looked down at her.  She raised her eyebrows.  He looked perplexed.  She cleared her throat.  “You, ah, you were not supposed to move yet.  It—it distracts me, and I can’t concentrate on what I am trying to do for you.” 

Malek groaned and let loose of her hair, putting his hands back where they had been.  Sam smiled right before she opened her mouth to take him inside again.  She could feel the tension begin to build in the muscles in his legs so just before he could stand no more and began to thrust, she stopped and returned to sit behind him. 

Once there, she once again repositioned him pressing his shoulders more toward the bed, but kept his hip more toward her so that she would have access to him.  She began to caress him lightly.  That wouldn’t be enough for him, but for now, it would have to do.  Pushing his shoulder down a little more to make sure she had access to his spine she began her sensual assault on Malek where he lived. 

At first, it was no more than a gentle caress up and down Devlin’s spine where Malek would be lying as she continued to kiss and nibble on his shoulders and neck.  It could have been an accidental caress.  The moans coming from him were enough to let her know that he was appreciating at least some of her efforts.  She latched onto the side of his neck, the one opposite the first love bite she had given him, and began to work on it as she grasp his cock more tightly and began to milk him more firmly. 

The gasps and the beginnings of thrusts now that she encircled and grasped him more tightly let her know that his passion was climbing.  But then, so was hers.  This was turning her on almost as much as it was them.  Forcing herself to release his neck, leaving only a small love bite she stopped what she was doing everywhere and said softly, “You are not supposed to be moving, Malek.  Remember?”

He stopped thrusting into her hand and groaned, “Samantha, is this some new form of torture that you have invented?  Is this what you do to Martouf and Lantash when they have displeased you and you wish to make them suffer for it?”  Malek’s moans escalated as Sam’s started to kiss and suck on his spine.  She never lingered for very long in any one place.  She stayed long enough to start a sensation, only to abandon it and move on to the next spot that looked too lonely and in need her attention.  

“Are you saying that you are not enjoying my lovemaking, Malek?  If you are not, I will stop.”  Noticing that he was once again thrusting into her hand she added, “And, of course, if you cannot hold your position, I will stop, too.” 

He gasped, “No, do not—do not stop.  I do not wish it to stop; I only wish it to continue on to the conclusion, instead of staying so long on one level of sensation.” 

“So, you are wishing to go forward then?  I can do that, my Malek.  Hush, you will soon fly, my dear one…I will help you to climb higher, I promise you.” 

Malek was not near to where she wanted him to be, but evidently he was not aware of it.  Sam continued to use one hand on his cock and the other on him.  Along with that, she added her kisses and sucking on him wherever she felt Malek’s body quiver.  It did not take long for the quivers to follow the stimulation until she could wring the quivers from him at will as she moved from place to place.  His breathing and moans continued to become quicker.  His thrusting against her hand would bring a stop to everything, of course, and he would moan loudly and force himself to stay completely still. 

Once he had accomplished that she would start yet again, perhaps with a little more pressure in certain areas until his entire body would tremble with the need to move and thrust into her warm silken hand.  And at last when he could no longer stand it he thrust hard into her palm once and flipped onto his back, pulling her to his lips for a long soul-searing kiss, before pinning her to the bed, bending over her and drinking from her, long and deep, while still thrusting against her wildly without thought or reason.

Sam moved her hand to the back of Devlin’s neck and once again began to stroke him, intensifying the stroking now to the point that soon Malek was not following the caressing because he was quivering constantly.  Unless she was wrong, soon it would be time to change to the final, release-inducing stroke.  She was sure that Malek was lost to thought now, other than to simply say her name, or to tell her he loved her.  She was only holding on by a thread herself, but she knew she had to stay aware to complete their climax.

Malek was moving as if in a sensual fog.  What had she done to him?  Devlin had awakened and joined him in this place of nothing, but feeling and he was as caught by it, as Malek was.  They were switching back and forth so quickly that they were almost always both in control and they could hear Samantha murmuring to them, encouraging them in some way.  Assuring them that she loved them and that it would be all right, they would see.  

Malek could no longer do anything, but quiver.  He could feel a tension building in him that he had never felt before, and he had no idea how to stop it, or what was about to happen to him.  All he knew was that he did not want to leave Samantha’s hands, lips, or body.  Her body, he wanted inside her body.  He must ask her.  Somehow. 

Clenching his teeth he managed to grind out her name, “Samantha.”  And then another word, “Please.”  And then he heard her answer. 

“Yes, love, now.” 

He placed his lips on hers and he settled between her soft warm thighs and let her guide him home.  Home to the dark, warm, wetness that his body craved as if it was a drug that he had to have.  Now.  Right now. 

One of her hands continued the caresses on Malek while the other one found one of his nipples to tease.  Sensory overload that is what he was in.  He would explode soon.  Stars of Fire, he would not survive this. 

Sam changed the rhythm of her stroking on Malek to the bearing down and pulsing caress that she used with so much success on Lantash, while at the same time she clenched her channel muscles around his cock. 

Suddenly, Malek found himself releasing the tension from his body in pulsing waves of pleasure in time to their sexual release.  It fulfilled them as never before.  They felt Samantha climaxing with them and clenching them tightly as they throbbed into her and under her hand.  Dear universe, what had just happened (?) was the last thing they asked themselves before they both passed into oblivion. 

Sam came around quickly and glanced over at Malek and Devlin.  They were very out.  Somehow she didn’t think they had ever experienced that either.  Remembering the first time it had happened to Lantash and Martouf she guessed she had at least thirty to forty-five minutes.  She smiled to herself over the picture they made as they lie upon the bed in complete ease and abandon, obviously quite content and sated.  She got up and used the facilities, grabbed a robe, bathing supplies, and the tray of empty dishes before heading down the hall.  That climax should keep her sane for a couple of hours at least.  Would this poison never let her go?  

The pool and bath were first.  Then she took the tray and started down the hall.  She met no one since it was fairly late.  She dropped it at the community room and headed back to Malek’s room.  She knew she had limited time before Malek and Devlin woke up and she wanted to be back so they did not become alarmed.  She also knew her own lucid time was limited to somewhere between one and an half to two and a half hours, so she needed to get back and get some sleep, too. 

As she passed one of the rooms, she heard her name called.  She turned and saw Delek approaching her.  She grimaced to herself.  Of all the luck, the one person she really did not want to see.   
“You are looking well, Samantha.”  Before she realized his intention he had one of her hands in his and the other one on her forehead.  She stepped back, but not before she felt as if a greasy residue was everywhere he touched her.  “You no longer seem to be running a fever.  Gava said you were still ill much of the time.  I take it you are getting better, then?” 

“I’ve been slowly getting better from the first, thanks to Treea, Gava, Devlin, and Malek.  Without them there is no doubt I would have died.” 

“You should have paid more attention when I told you about the flower before the mission, Samantha.  Then this would not have happened.” 

Sam looked him directly in the eyes.  “We both know that you did not tell me anything about that flower.  If you had, I would not have forgotten it.” 

Sam turned, walked away, and went straight to the cleansing area of the pools.  She washed her face and hands over and over they felt so tainted by his touch.  The jerk.  Then her mind turned to Malek and Devlin; Delek wasn’t important anymore. 

She should get back.  If he woke up and she was gone he would panic.  She turned her footsteps in that direction and was just in time to get knocked on her butt as Malek barreled around the corner yelling at Gava on the com.  Her head hit the crystal floor with a resounding crack and her arm hit an outcropping of the crystal wall and added its crack to the one her head made.  Malek closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, sighing, kneeling down, and checking her.  He told Gava he was on his way with Samantha and what had happened.  He picked her up and headed for the medical bay. 

* * *

Sam laid on the medical bay bed.  “I do not believe this, Malek.  I simply do not believe this.  How could you do this to me?  You broke my arm, and gave me a concussion.  I cannot believe this.” 

Malek sat down next to her on the medical bay exam table.  “There is one bright spot to this, Samantha,” he said softly. 

She looked over at him and asked, “What is that?” 

“I did not wrench my shoulder as Martouf did, so I can carry you back and put you to bed.  You can berate me all the way there and even after we arrive.  I will be abjectly apologetic, even though your leaving our room without telling me where you were going was the reason I was rushing out the door in the first place.  Furthermore, since our corridor is off limits to anyone, but Gava or us, I did not expect to find anyone in my path.” 

Sam looked up into concerned golden brown eyes and smiled at him.  “No, you did not.  I was coming back.  You were sleeping peacefully, and I wanted a bath.  I took the tray back and took a bath.  Then I was coming back to you.  You did not believe I left, did you?  You know better.  I promised you I would not.” 

“Yes.  Yes, you promised, Samantha, and we believe you.  Gava is about finished with you.  Your arm was cracked, not broken, and you did not have a concussion, just some severe bruising.” 

Sam smiled.  “Then let’s go to our home away from home.” 

Turning to Gava, she smiled at her, too, “Goodnight, Gava.  Thank you once again.” 

“Goodnight, Samantha.  Try not to break any more bones, or get any more head wounds for a few days, all right?” 

Malek swung her up into his arms and Sam chuckled.  “I will try, but you should be telling that to these men that are continually disabling me.”  She winked at her over Malek’s shoulder as they turned to leave the room. 

His kiss settled butterfly soft upon her lips.  Nodding goodnight to Gava, he turned, and with his most precious possession in his arms, he walked swiftly down the hall.  “You, I believe, have something to explain to us, do you not, Samantha?” 

“I do?  What is it that I need to explain?  I told you.  You were both sleeping.  I wanted a bath, so I went and took a bath, took the tray back, then…” 

“Yes, my love, so you have told me.  Perhaps we will wait until we are in our room before we begin to discuss this subject.” 

“All right.  We are almost there, now.”   

Setting her down on the bed, he sat down, took her hand, and said, “Now you will tell me what you did to me.  I would say to Devlin and me, but I believe that it was done to me.  That it affected Devlin was simply because we both experience each other’s responses.  The feeling itself came directly from me, just as the climax comes directly from Devlin’s body.  This came from mine.  I have never experienced anything like it, nor have I ever heard of any other Tok’Ra speak of it.  I wish to know what you did to me.” 

Sam cocked her head and looked at him.  “Didn’t you enjoy it?” 

Malek frowned.  “Yes, I believe we did.  However, I wish to know what it was.” 

“Hmm.  That is the scientist in you talking.  I have no idea, so I can’t help you out there.” 

Malek blinked at her in disbelief.  “What do you mean, you have no idea?” 

“I mean exactly what I said, Malek.  I do not know what it is, and neither does Lantash, so it will not do any good to ask him, either.” 

Malek looked at her for the space of several heartbeats.  “So you have also done this to Lantash?  How does he feel about it?” 

“He enjoys it immensely.  At first we could not get it to happen very often.  Even when I did it exactly the same way.  Then we realized that his state of arousal, not Martouf’s had a lot to do with it.  So it really depended on how long we had been making love, not the steps leading up to it, unless, of course, the steps leading up to it were steps that aroused him highly.  It also seems that the more we did it, the easier it became for him to reach it.  It is as if his body is attuned to it now and as soon as I touch one of them his body begins to register it as pleasurable and it begins to build the tension needed.” 

Sam shrugged.  “Martouf and Lantash talked about it and because of the way it happens and when it happens, they have started calling it the symbiote, or Tok’Ra, climax.  Lantash does pulse in time with Martouf, just as you pulsed in time to Devlin.  There have been events when they did not pulse together, but most of the time, they are synchronized.  And he says it is a release, just as the climax is a release.  It is a very similar overwhelming feeling.” 

“Martouf feels it too, of course, and he agrees.  He says it feels much like a male climax.  The coiling of the tension, the heat, the building to a point of no return, it all happens as it does in a climax.  So that is all I can tell you.  If you didn’t like it, we don’t ever have to do it again.  It is a deliberate response I have to work on getting, so it is not something that will just happen to you if you do not want it to.”

Malek looked at her, almost stunned.  A symbiote having a climax?  But they could not.  It was not possible.  They could not cry either, but he had.  And climax was the word that Devlin had used to describe it as well.  So both he and Martouf described it as feeling that way.  Evidently he was not insane for using that word as well, and he felt sure that when Lantash returned he would say the same thing.  Climax.  Symbiote climax.  

He smiled at Samantha.  “I have no objection to having it happen again, Samantha.  I simply wanted to know what it was, never before having had it happen.  Devlin used the same word to describe it as well.” 

“I must admit it fascinates me.  I look forward to the sessions we go through as you teach my body to respond to the physical cues that will tell it to begin to build whatever it needs to, in order to complete the process.  I must admit, though, that there is a space of time during it that I found very disconcerting.  I felt as if I could simply fall away into nothing; as if I was lost in a sensual fog, and the only thing that was keeping me grounded was you.” 

“Well, my love, I doubt if we will be able to convince your body to respond again so quickly, but we can at least begin its lessons.  In fact, we can work on teaching your body its lessons until Martouf and Lantash return.  After they get back, the lessons will no doubt be a little farther apart, but that won’t stop your body from learning.” 

“As far as the feeling of falling, or being lost except for me goes, do what you told me…don’t let go, Malek.  Don’t let go.” 

“I will not, I give you my promise as you gave yours to me.  I will never let you go.”  Soon soft whispers and muted sighs were all that was left to hear in the blue crystal tunnel in the darkness of the night. 

The End  


End file.
